Diary of Amu
by GothicHeart
Summary: Amu starts a new school and falls in love with the perverted feline and most popular boy, Ikuto. Will she overcome all the obstacles around her?.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone!~ This is my first ever fan fiction – Please read! =D**

My name is Hinamori Amu.

I am 16 years of age and in year 10.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am going to my new school, Seiyo high, wish me luck!_

_Amu._

Amu POV

Wow, Seiyo high was amazing! The school was so much more bigger than my old school. I walked into my classroom, 10A.

"Ah!" Said the teacher, "class, today we have a brand new student joining us, say hello to Hinamori Amu!"

The whole class said hello and blah blah, I even heard some guys saying 'Shes hot' and other stuff. The teacher looked at me.

"Sup" I said.

Everyone went 'oooooooh' and 'cool and spicy.'

"There is a spot next to Mashiro-san," he said pointing to an empty seat next to a girl with blonde hair and the innocent eyes of a fawn.

"By the way my name is Yuu Nikaido," the teacher said.

I thanked him and walked to the spare seat. I noticed a few guys staring at me.

"Hey my name's Mashiro Rima," she said. "This school is almost infested with perverts so you should probably get used to the staring."

I giggled. "Thank you Mashiro-san."

"Please, call me Rima"

"You can call me Amu then Rima," I said smiling.

She smiled back, I could tell we were going to be great friends

Ikuto's POV

Who was this girl?

She ran her fingers through her shiny pink hair and her gold eyes glittered. I wanted her, I've never seen a girl as hot as her, she had the most beautiful body I had ever seen. The school skirt showed off her slender legs off perfectly.

Time to make a first impression.

"Yo, Amu," said a voice behind me.

I turned to see a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, he was hot but he seemed rude and perverted.

"What?" I said, looking back, I noticed a number of girls glaring at me.

"Can I borrow a pencil, please?" He asked.

"Fine," I said. I took a sideway glance at Rima, she nodded.

I gave him the pencil.

"Thanks," he said.

I didn't answer, I just got back to my work. I didn't know why but I just wanted to look at him again.

Was this love?

The bell rang.

"Okay everyone, recess!" Nikaido Sensei said and everyone rushed out, leaving me and the boy alone.

"Hey, Amu here's your pencil," said the boy.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey Ikuto!" I called out as he was walking out.

He stopped and I caught up to him. He stared at me.

"What's your name?" I said.

"Ikuto"

"Okay,cya." I said and walked off to find Rima.

**A/N Okay everyone I hoped you liked it, I thought it might be long but I have pretty big handwriting so I cut some out but it turned out to be this long..**

**Sigh… Well, R & R!**

**Gothic Heart**


	2. Author's note

Thanks for the Reviews! I know I did a lot of mistakes but…. I don't feel like fixing them. I'm sick (and on my birthday) It's sad because Michael Jackson died yesterday. I used to hate him but I learnt that he didn't get to have a good childhood (I thought he was a rapist before) and he got abused by his dad. Well I'm need to rest because I'm sick so yeah… Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they were really nice and… I LOVE YOU GUYS!! *Hugs Monitor* Well, here's the second chappie... :D

Amu's POV

"Rima!" I yelled, running to Rima.

I slipped over the grass. Whoops…

Rima walked over to me and offered to pull me up, I accepted her aid and stood up.

"Hey, Thanks," I grinned and she smiled.

"You're lucky no one saw that," she said prodding the ground with a stick. "Then you would be labelled forever as a klutz."

"A klutz?"

"Yeah, your current title is 'cool n' spicy'"

I laughed 'cool n' spicy'?? What the hell?

I heard laughing from above..

"What was that?" I asked looking up.

"Oh, so you can hear her."

"Hear who?"

A small little chibi-sized girl fell down, but she just floated.

"Me!" She said laughing. Her laugh was so cute I couldn't help but sigh.

"You have a Shugo Chara too?" I said.

"Yeah, do you have one?" She asked

"Yeah, but they're at home."

"They're?" I asked.

"I'll show you after school, but I think that was just the bell," I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to class.

~ ~After School~ ~

Rima's POV

"Rima, this is Ran, Miki, Su and Dia!" Amu announced.

Four cute little charas popped out of a red tartan box which was decorated with a heart, spade, clover and diamond.

"Hi everyone!!" Kuskusu yelled running over to them, tripping.

All the charas laughed.

"How can a chara fall? I mean we like float, right?" Miki asked.

"It doesn't matter its funny!" Ran and Su yelled together.

"Why don't you go and play outside?" Amu suggested.

"Alright!" Yelled Kusukusu racing outside, the other charas followed.

After they were gone Rima spoke.

"Oh, Amu. Nikaidou sensei told me to give you this," she said handing her a small envelope with 'Hinamori Amu' written on it.

"Oh, thanks."

"It's for the camp that is coming up, I hope you come," Rima said smiling.

"We have a camp already? I just started here!" Exclaimed Amu

"Don't worry it's in two wee."

The Nokia tone began to ring. Duhnuhnuhnuhduhnuhnuhnuh DUHNUHNUHNUHDUHNUHNUHNUH.. (A/N Got bored... hahah)

Rima pulled out her phone.

"It's my mum… I have to go now, cya tomorrow Amu," Rima said, walking out the door and calling Kusukusu.

The four charas returned to Amu.

"What's that, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"We have a camp coming up," Amu replied.

"Really? Awesome!!" The charas exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Amu replied.

Well the end… Hoped you liked it!! :D

R&R!!!~

P.S. Is it Su or Suu??? Just wondering..


End file.
